Space and Time
by Blazing Sceptile
Summary: Oneshot, DialgaxPalkia. I'd summarise this, but I don't know how to.


_It's been a while since I wrote a Legendary pairing oneshot. Just a note that it's in Dialga's POV._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Dialga, I'd like you to meet your counterpart, Palkia. You two will be working together very frequently, so I expect you two to get along."

I shifted my head to look in the direction that my creator was indicating. The only thing that I noticed we shared was our eye colors, which were the same shade of deep crimson. Palkia was shorter than me, but he didn't have any of the armor that I had on my legs and face, which led me to assume that he was faster. I briefly wondered why Arceus made the lines that streaked his tail, upper and lower torso, neck and shoulders purple and his body pale pink, but it was probably due to the same reason why the Alpha Pokemon made my body dark blue.

"Are you done looking over me yet?" I nearly jumped. Palkia crossed his arms, before continuing to speak. "I don't know why time and space are opposites, but they are according to Arceus. Make sure you pull your own weight."

I could only stare, half-aware of the fact that my jaw was wide open in shock. The Spatial Legendary made a _tsk _sound, before slashing at the air with his right claw.

"Later." With that, Palkia stepped through the rift that he'd created and vanished, the spatial distortion closing a moment later.

_I hate him already. And I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life helping out this guy? Great._

* * *

"I hate this job."

"For once, I agree with you." Palkia tossed a stone down the steps leading up to the Hall of Origin, watching it fall towards the ground below. "Can't you use your time-controlling powers to do something about this?"

"Can't you use _your _powers?" I shot back.

"I could use them to turn you inside out."

"I could use mine to rapidly age you."

"I could send you to an oxygen-free place."

"I could go back in time and make sure you were never created."

"I could-"

"I could, and probably will, punish you two for insubordination. If memory serves me, you two were supposed to be guarding the entrance, not engaging in idle chitchat!"

I gulped, sensing the presence of Arceus behind me. _Here we go…_

**Four Hours Later**

"-and I don't want anything like this to happen again! Do I make myself clear?!"

With that, the Alpha Pokemon stormed off, heading back into the Hall of Origin.

"Did you catch anything?" I asked Palkia, hoping that Arceus was out of earshot.

"Nope. I bended the sound waves around me. Kind of like pressing the 'Mute' button on a television remote."

I had to admit, that was pretty impressive. Palkia wasn't as dumb as I thought he'd be…

"What about you?"

"I went forward in time to the point where Arceus' speech ended, leaving behind an afterimage for deceptive purposes." I replied.

"Not bad." The Legendary of Space chuckled. "You're not as bad as I thought."

For once, getting lectured by Arceus and having to do guard duty with him didn't feel as bad as before.

* * *

"Palkia? Are you there?" I swept my gaze over the numerous pillars of the Spear Pillar, searching for my counterpart.

"Get lost, Dialga!" A rather faint voice shouted. Walking in the direction from where it originated, I managed to locate the manipulator of space fairly quickly.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"No, you told me to get lost." I moved over to the spot beside Palkia, who was sitting on the shattered remains of another pillar and staring at the night sky. "Look, if you're still upset about me shattering your pearl with that Roar of Time, then I'm sorry."

"It isn't about that. And besides, it'll heal." The Spatial Legendary inclined his head in the direction of the cracked pearl.

"Then what is it about? The 'horrifyingly graphic, shockingly detailed and incredibly realistic' nightmare Darkrai gave you?" I asked, recalling what had happened a few hours earlier.

"_Dialga, Palkia, do you two realize what you just did?"_

_I nudged Palkia's shoulder, careful to avoid touching the cracked pearl embedded in it. He glared at me for a moment, but Arceus continued speaking before either one of us could say anything._

"_You nearly destroyed an entire town, alerted countless humans to your existence unnecessarily and almost killed a fellow Legendary!"_

"_Groudon and Kyogre do that all the time, except with the entire world."_

Palkia, this is not the time for stuff like that…

"_Which is why I've restricted the use of their powers! I can't do the same to you, otherwise the world as we know it will fall apart!"_

"_So, you're letting us go scot-free?"_

"_No." Arceus' voice was calm, which only served to terrify me even more. "But I will not be deciding your punishment."_

That can't be good._ I thought._

"_Darkrai will." The creator of the Legendaries finished. At the mention of his name, the Legendary of Nightmares rose from his seat, one claw surrounded by a purplish aura. _

"_Shall we proceed? I've got a score to settle with you two, especially since your fight was simply due to who had more shrines in Sinnoh…"_

"_Uh, can't we settle this peacefully? Violence is never the answer, you know." I suggested, choosing to forget that the fight might not had escalated into what it became if I hadn't cracked Palkia's pearl due to my Roar of Time._

"_When I'm done with you two, you'll wish you had insomnia." The Pitch-Black Legendary stated. "Time-traveling or space-bending won't do you any good in my domain."_

This is worse than excommunication…

"_The lunar cycle has just begun. Let the festivities commence."_

"Well?" I asked again, as my counterpart hadn't responded. I turned to look at him when I didn't get an answer, only to get frustrated as his eyes were still focused on the sky.

"Darn it, I'm down here!" I shouted, causing Palkia to jump slightly.

"Sorry." The pink-streaked Legendary replied, before looking away again. I sighed.

"It is about your nightmare, is it?"

"So what?" Palkia muttered. "It's not like you and I have the exact same nightmare…"

I paused, trying to think of something to say to him.

"Dialga? Could you just leave me alone for a while?

"Palkia-"

"_Please_."

"Fine. Just knock over a pillar if you need anything."

Palkia didn't respond.

I headed over to the other side of the Spear Pillar, pausing once to look back at the Spatial Legendary.

_Can your nightmare be as painful as you rejecting me, Palkia?_

* * *

"Dismissed."

I sighed in relief. Another boring meeting was over, and all of us Legends wouldn't have to listen to any more of Arceus' rambling for a year or so. Eager to leave the place Justin case Arceus called anyone back again, I began heading for the Hall's exit.

"Hey, Dialga?"

I stopped, curiosity getting the better of my desire to leave the Hall as quickly as possible. "What, Palkia?"

"Um, you're not on any duties, are you?"

I raised an eyebrow, noticing that his voice had a slight tremor to it. "Time can hold itself together for a while without me. Why are you asking me this?"

"Uh, you wanna go out?"

"I am going outside. Who wouldn't want to be away from this place and a ranting goddess?"

"DIALGA! I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"

I winced, even as Palkia snickered. "You never really could keep your voice down."

"Shut up."

"So," Palkia continued, becoming serious once again. "do you want to go out?"

"I told you, I'm already leaving-"

"Um, I didn't mean it that way."

"Then what-" I slowly fell silent as I realized what Palkia was talking about.

_This is what you wanted all along, isn't it?_

I swallowed nervously, trying to compose myself before giving Palkia my reply.

* * *

"I look like an idiot." I growled, trying to get used to the ridiculous outfit that came in the form of a dress a certain Legendary had put me into.

"Of course not! You look perfect! After all, it was yours truly that helped you with this!"

I sighed as Ho-oh continued praising herself. I disliked using my human form at best, but the Rainbow Legendary somehow managed to convince me to sit down for one hour and let her work her so-called magic on me.

_Stupid feelings…_

"Palkia will be shocked, to say the least." Lugia's counterpart added.

"In a good way or in a bad way? For Arceus' sake, it's just a darn trip to the freaking _Veilstone Mall_." I muttered, even as Ho-oh dragged me towards the earlier-mentioned building.

"Still, it's your first date. You've got to leave an impression!"

"A good or a bad one?"

My unwanted make-up artist sighed. "Most girls would be squealing and running around like they've lost their minds if they were in your situation."

"I'm not 'most girls'. I'm the darned Legenda-"

Ho-oh covered my mouth with her hand. "There's no need to say your title out loud."

I shoved her hand away angrily, but before I could snap back at her, she pointed over my shoulder and winked. Turning around, Ho-oh quickly vanished into the afternoon crowd.

"I didn't know you liked dressing up."

"Interested in my new pre-aging program?" I asked, recognizing the voice as Palkia's.

"No thank you, Dia. And I'm surprised you'd let yourself be Ho-oh's mannequin." My counterpart's crimson eyes had a hint of amusement in them.

"I'm surprised you chose to keep your hair _pink_. I'd had expected you to have more control over that form of yours."

"Hey, not everyone's perfect. And besides, you don't have to look perfect or be perfect to win my heart." Palkia remarked, even as I felt my hand in his.

"You already have." He finished, causing me to blush.

* * *


End file.
